ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alilnegi
The serii of Seadale spread across the lands swiftly. The war torn lands of the south were too distant and faced with too much conflict to remain a part of Ardorserii. The land broke off into city states and individual political pockets which were eventually conquered by Lidora the Sky Queen. Once Lidora died, the question of succession rose. Two factions emerged, those loyal to the matriarchal monarchy, and those who believed Alilnegi should be responsible to its states. What resulted was a bipedal form of government with power shared between the Sky Queen and an elected council from the Sunyith. The Sunyith runs most of the day to day rulings of Alilnegi. The people of Alilnegi are passionate and spirited. They have been broken and shattered through many wars, but their goddess Alilia has always led them through the darkness. Because of their faith and their queen, women tend to hold more positions of power in Alilnegi. Ever since Ardorserii embraced open worship of the Four Ascended, tensions have increased between the two nations. History The lands of Alilnegi were originally inhabited by milserii. Cargog Calgaerin, the first mage, lead a campaign from Serii's Dawn to the southern Earthfire. The resulting war caused the milserii to turn to the aid of the Shatterers, however Cargog was successful in pushing them away from the Earthfire before they could tap the energy source's full potential. The first territory that emerged around the Earthfire was Calland. The milserii would continue to fight a losing war for several more years before the Dorii and Emira intervened and ended the conflict. A large number of Milserii fled west, while another section of Cargog's followers went North to worship the deific Emira. Without the support of the Elder Council of Serii's Dawn or an well-formed central government, Cargog's followers broke off into various city states in the region. City States continued to rise and fall in the region that would become Alilnegi until nearly 1950 WE. While Ardorserii fought their own war against the Shatterer Ficktier, a powerful faction rose in the city state of Sky's Reach. Frustrated that her people were unable to provide a united front against Ficktier and his legions of tierii, Lidora, the First Sky Queen, seized the opportunity to conquer and unite her weakened sunserii neighbors into a powerful united nation and Alilnegi was born. Leadership While officially Alilnegi is a matriarchy, modern politics have caused a bi-pedal form of government to emerge. The appointed Sky Queen is the ruler of Alilnegi, but she must share the responsibility of governing with a High Council elected from the various regions that make up Alilnegi. Cerai of Northshore Risen Sky Queen of Grace Appointed as Sky Queen in 1010 AE at the age of 27 years old, Cerai is one of the youngest Sky Queens in history. To those close to her, Cerai is known as careful and kind. However, to outsiders, many believe Cerai to be the weakest and easiest of the Sky Queen's to manipulate. In her first four years of rule the queen has made enemies with the Ruby Shadow in her heavy handed attempts to outlaw slavery. The young queen also has made enemies out of the Silver Sigil in her cautious disposition toward Riicraft. The High Council of the Sunyith The High Council that handles many of the day to day rulings of Alilnegi is composed of six elected Supreme Lights that represent each of Alilnegi's six major regions. Additionally, The High Prophet of the Sunyith presides over the council. The Current High Prophet is Philezra of Light. Culture Alilnegi sits nearly in the center of the world. Boasting the largest population of people of any nation in Ilderon, Alilnegi is a shining beacon of influence across the world. The massive bustling cities of Alilnegi are well blended with sunserii, milserii, and brendorii. Tierii are extremely rare in Alilnegi and are hunted with extreme prejudice. The beacon nation stands as the center for learning across the world, as the Mapheus University ran by the Alildorii Deelah Wynrona accepts all willing scholars. Nothing is more important to the citizens of Alilnegi than their goddess. The Sunyith, which is the major church of the Given Wills, has a major hand in influencing every aspect of life within Alilnegi. The nation has been locked in a period of enlightenment for the past two hundred years. Every recent modern innovation in art and architecture has been a result of the scholars of Alilnegi. As denizens of the goddess of Creation, the citizens find a special reverence in art and learning. Sailing Many of Alilnegi's largest cities are coastal ports. Additionally a large region of Alilnegi is held within the Tidegate which is a string of islands in the inner sea. As such, sailing and maritime crafts are major aspects of life within Alilnegi. Many Alilnegians find their livelihood in some profession dealing with the sea. This is true for the citizens within Sunstretch, Tidegate, Dawntouch, and a large portion of the Heartland. Architecture and Arts Alilnegians take the teachings of creation seriously. The artists of Alilnegi are some of the best in the world. Ardorserii surpasses Alilnegi In some specific areas such as metal work. It is rumored that the artists of Alilnegi innovated in art in ways that the immortal Alildorii of Rion have yet to experiment with, however, very few souls are able to travel freely between Rion and Alilnegi. The Given Wills The Given Wills are a sect of the larger religion known as The Wills of Alilia. Emira, the World Walker, gifted the nation of Alilnegi a massive stone monolith after they spare the lives of a milserii tribe during a war in the Waking Era. The stone monolith known as The Gift has countless cracks and holes that reveal it's crystalline interior. As the sun rises and travels over The Gift, light is reflected and refracted inside the standing stone and characters are projected from the crystal interior through the cracks and holes. These daily messages from the Gift are recorded and translated. The daily messages are sometimes vague and confusing, but they have proven themselves in the past to often times be prophetic and as such are regarded as scripture by the followers of the Given Wills. Guilds and Politics Seeding A hobby among many Alilnegians is to participate in small horticulture and raise a particular type of flower called Seed Lilies. After being properly raised within running rivers, Seed Lilies spread minerals and life wherever they are planted offafter they are moved from rivers. Temple Bathing There are six main Sunyith temples across the six regions of Alilnegi. Pilgrims of the Given Wills within the country travel to each of the temples and leave a seed lily in the temple's waters and bath in each temple. Those who complete the pilgrimage claim to receive vision and enlightenment. Political Climate Changing. Regions Sunstretch Led by Supreme Light Balesin Rudnik, the Sunstretch is the western coastal region of Alilnegi. Bordering the lands of Morsia, Nozendale is the largest coastal city in the Sunstrech. The region gets its name from its exceptionally long days from being on the border. The world wide organization of Nozeram stages most of their western operations in Ilderon from Nozendale. Tidegate The Tidegate is chain of islands in the Inner Sea south of Alilnegi. Many different nations lay claim to the islands of the Tidegate with Red Axe, Morsia, and Rion all bearing claims to at least of the islands in the Tidegate. Alilnegi holds the largest amount of territory in the region. The islands under Alilnegi's control are led by Supreme Light Kelda Neuar. The largest city within the Tidegate is a coastal port called Marble Port that rest safely along the shores of Alilnegi. Dawn Touch Dawn Touch is the eastern coastal region of Alilnegi that borders Ardorserii. Lead by Imen Solemn, Dawntouch finds itself placed promptly in the center of the world. Dawntouch is home to the largest city in the world, Dockensdale, and is a beacon of wealth and culture across all of Ilderon. Heartland The Heartlands are composed of the central coastal cities of Alilnegi and Sky's Reach. The Supreme Light is Stradru Gladius, and the largest city in the region is Sky's Reach. Heartland is the base of operations for most of Alilnegi's government that is loyal to the Sky Queen. Shattered Lands The Shattered Lands make up the eastern northern forests and fields of Alilnegi. Land of the Gift The Risen When Lidora founded Alilnegi, the time period was rife with conflicts caused by weaker kings and queens. She considered inheritance to be an inferior form of governing, and did away with traditional nobility in Alilnegi, choosing to replace it with a meritocracy. With that, The Risen were born. The Risen are a faction of young women in Alilnegi that undergo aristocratic and political training. While initially the Risen were meant to be civil servants, after Lidora died with no clear line of succession in place, many looked towards the most prominent members of the Risen for leadership. As the years passed, the Risen transitioned to become a group that that specifically groomed and prepared individuals for the insurmountable task of becoming the next Sky Queen of Alilnegi. The Sunyith Marriage Oath of Blooming Men craft intricate charms such as a metal flower or trinket and present it to their suitor. After the suitor accepts they have a ceremony honored by the Sunyith. Life is is highly respected in Alilnegi culture, and that reflects on their marriage customs. While women are idealic, relationships that have the chance to propagate life are coveted more than a relationship that will not produce offspring.